Satan's Little Sister
by Evil-Spawn-2.0
Summary: Satan has a little sister. She's a typical annoying little sister, who always tries to annoy her older brother. Read about Satan Sadie, and her older brother as they face the challenges that Japan provides together. I really do suck at summaries, but you know what to do! R&R! Make sure to tell me if it sucks, and I would love to hear your opinions about what should happen next!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **This FanFiction begins when Emi and Maou are standing outside after the underground collapsed from the "Earthquake".**

 **Emilia Justina POV:**

"Why did you help those people?" I ask Maou, "Why did you do it?" "I-" He begins, only to be cut off by a smooth and proud voice. "He did it because he is tired of being the bad guy, and has _finally_ decided to share his softer side with the world." The person who spoke was a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. She had long silver hair that tumbled down to her waist in soft waves. Her eyes were midnight blue. Eyes that were so blue that they almost black, and seemed to be piercing your soul. Those blue eyes were framed by long black lashes, that made her eyes seem even darker. Her eyes greatly contrasted the flawless milky white skin, and full scarlet lips. My eyes traveled down her body and I saw that the beautiful woman was wearing a short sweet-heart neckline dress that was very fitted at the top and flared out away from her legs. The dress was white with black leather trim along the neckline, and the bottom of the dress. The dress accentuated the woman's medium sized chest and hips. Over top of her dress, she wore a loose fitting leather jacket. My eyes continued down her body and on each her elegant, perfectly manicured hands, she wore a thin silver on each of her thumbs and middle fingers, each of the rings I noticed were each engraved with some strange language. Finally my eyes made it down to her feet, where I saw the tallest pair of black leather spikes that I have ever seen. _How the hell does she manage to walk in those things?_ I wondered. Over all, this woman looked like a supermodel, and she probably was, but if she was then how did she know Satan? No she probably wasn't a supermodel, she was probably from Ente Isla. After all, I did sense an extremely powerful aura coming off of her. More powerful than anything that I had ever sensed coming off of anyone or anything. Just who was this woman?

"Who are you?" asks Maou, like he was only humoring her. A huge perfect smile appeared across her face, and I noticed that her canines were half and inch longer than the average persons, and it unnerved me. "You mean to tell me that you don't recognize me? That hurts. I don't look that different anyways." Says the woman looking hurt. "Sorry but I really don't know who you are," says Maou smiling a smile fit for the devil. The woman's smile turned into a pout, and she said, "Fine. I will give you three hints then, and if you still don't recognize me then I will just have to tell you. Hint number one," The woman's spikes disappeared and were replaced by dark red high top converse. Now instead of the woman towering over us, she only was tall enough for the top of her head to be about the same height as Satan's shoulder. "I still can't tell who you are." The woman rolled her eyes at him, giggling. "Fine then. Hint number two!" She closed her eyes and two very large white wings grew out of her back. "You're an angel!" I gasped. "Ya so?" She asked, "I'm an angel, he's the demon King Satan, you are Emilia Justina, and that is a pumpkin." "What pumpkin," I say. "I don't see a-" The woman grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around and pointed to a pumpkin, sitting on the ground a few feet away on the ground. Maou started laughing. "Why is there a random-,"I sighed. "Oh whatever. What I don't get is why you two aren't trying to kill each other." The angel just ignored what I said, turned back to the devil, and asked, "Any idea's now." "Ummm, nope!" They smiled at each other, "Last hint." A red lollipop appeared in her hand, and the angel spoke again. " So obviously you knew who I was this whole time, but thanks for playing Jakey." Jakey? Who was Jakey, and why does it seem like the devil is Jakey? Who the hell is this girl anyways? "That is Jakey," says the angel. "You should probably change back into your true form Sades. It's weird having you look older than I do." The angel, or Sades as Maou had called her, rolled her eyes. There was a flash of bright light coming from where the girl was standing, and I had to look away. When the light faded I looked back to Where the woman had been standing and saw that the same person was standing there, only she was about fifteen years old. "Better?" She asked Satan. "Much." "Can you read minds?" I blurted out. She smiled. Damn that girl really is gorgeous. Her eyes twinkled. "I think that it is time for me to introduce myself." She said, twirling a lock of her silky hair around her elegant finger. "I am Satan Sadie, and I am this moron's little sister." She held out her hand for me to shake. "But please, call me Sadie."

My jaw dropped, but she was an angel. How could she possibly be the devil's sister? "Half angel." She corrected. "So you can read my thoughts," I shook her hand, "But how are you two-" "My mother was an angel, and my father was-" "A demon," Finished maou. "While both of my parents were demons, Sadie's mother was an angel, and her father was a demon." I gasped, "So that means that you shared a father, while you had separate mothers." Maou and Sadie nodded. "My mother died when I was eight," Said Maou, "One hundred and forty-two years later, my father met Sadie's mother and fell in love with her. You can see how that relationship ended." Says Maou waving at Sadie. "I am the only one of my kind, and the most powerful being to have ever existed." "But how can that possibly be true?" I asked. "What about God?" Sadie scoffed. "When I am at my weakest, that fool is still weaker than I. Even if he is at his full strength." "Aren't you affected at all by this world?" I asked her. "Sadie can draw power from anything and everything. She is always extremely powerful, no matter what happens to her." Responds Maou. "Remind me to never piss you off Sadie." "Don't worry. As long as you don't touch me or my candy, or call me a mutt, mutant, half-breed, or anything of that sort, then we will get along just fine Emilia." "Sounds good to me." "Now let's go to the moron's castle." Says Sadie. "Hey!" protests Maou. "Must I remind you big brother, that it is my solemn duty as your little sister, to annoy you until you want to kill me." Said Sadie, flashing a wide grin across her face. Maou sighed. "Fine."

And with that the three of them left to return to the moron's castle, where the housewife was waiting for their arrival.


	2. I'm Sorry (please read)

Hello my fellow weirdos, I am SO SORRY that I have not been updating... I just couldn't get into my account, and then my computer broke, and it took FOREVER for me to get it fixed, but now its okay, and I hope to be able to update really soon, so just hold tight... I know how hard it is to wait for a new chapter of a FF that you like and that I am really bad about updating. Anyways I hope to get new chapters out for each of my stories over the next few weekends. Each of my stories are up for adoption if someone decides that they want to take one of my stories in their own direction. I would actually love to see that happen, so please just let me know if you want to take over! Again I am SO SO SO SORRY! Please forgive me my people! But enough of that and ill just stop making excuses, and hey here is a list of a few ideas that I had that I will probably never get around to writing, feel free to use any of them I would love to read your take on each one:

What if Rose remembered Bad Wolf

What if Nina Martin was Pierce Oliviera

Star Trek 09 crossover with Into The Woods

House of Anubis crossover with the Vampire Diaries

X-men crossover with House of Anubis

Divergent crossover with the Ruby Red trilogy Tris is the Ruby

Pokemon fanfic Black 2 [N/Player]

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Noragami

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Princess Protection Program

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Sword Art Online

Noragami crossover with SAO

The City of Fallen Angels: The lead singer of Simon's band (ERIC) is sick and Clary has to fill in for him.

The Selection Trilogy: America is a Bad-ass

What Kyouya's and Tamaki's fathers said to each other in that last conversation after the episode ended.

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with the Avengers

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Bones

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Abduction of Eden

The Devil is a Part-Timer crossover with the Heroes of Olympus

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Attack on Titan

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Throne of Glass series

Sesshomaru sama gets stuck in the miko's world, when he falls through the well, while trying to retrieve Rin.

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with A Court of Thorns and Roses

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Doctor Who

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Grey's Anatomy

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with The Adventures of Sinbad/Magi: Labyrinth of Magic/ Magi: The Kingdom of Magic

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with SAO

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Attack on Titan

Most of these are just a list of crossovers but take a look through them and see if anything sparks something and inspires an awesome story. I know they have potential, as I have gone through each one in my head from start to finish, but wasn't able to write it down. So ya... I hope you can forgive me my peeps; but enough of my groveling, i'll just get back to writing!

See you in my next updates.

Cheers


End file.
